Various types of synchronous seating mechanisms are known which allow the seat of a chair to tilt, whilst the back tilts at a faster rate than the seat and at the same time the feet of a seated person may rest on the floor. Some seating mechanisms also have built in a biasing means which forces the chair into a normally upright or forward position. Most synchronous tilt chairs have their synchronous axis either under the chair, or close to and a little below the center of the hip joint axis of the occupant as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,633 to Knoblock et al. It is normally about this synchronous axis that the chair back or a portion of the chair back rotates with respect to the seat or a portion thereof. Therein lies the main difference between prior synchronous chairs and the one disclosed in this application.